Convergence
by erieh
Summary: It's the 205th time that he sees her with shining eyes and radiating smile—the same time when he suggested that marrying him would be the best possible solution to prevent bastards from stalking her.


**Summary: **It's the 205th time that he sees her with shining eyes and radiating smile—the same time when he suggested that marrying him would be the best possible solution to prevent bastards from stalking her. And it doesn't apply to a certain short, grumpy 30-year-old man with an undercut hair, sadly.

*Note: Modern-day AU. Kinda pointless if you'd ask me.

.

-:-

.

Levi decides he's annoyed at her the first time he sees her.

It's that day when he decided to fetch his niece on her kindergarten school—her parents were busy working on their own and he had just finished his work in the law firm; he had nothing to do.

And that's the first time he encountered her.

She's his niece's teacher; and he thinks it's weird that she's having too much fun in her job, but she's wearing a bright smile, her brown irises are twinkling and her voice sounds angelic, and he feels as if she really is dedicated into playing with brats—even those with snots on their face.

Surprisingly, she did not mind it, and he suddenly thought of his niece who was possibly full of dirt.

Before he could move though, his five-year-old niece had already come towards him—dragging the teacher with her. They both stop in front of him; his niece with a wide grin on her face and she with the same smile she wore all through the time he was watching her.

She extends her hand for a handshake and he merely cringes at how dirty her hands are from playing. But he needed to pay his respect since the girl is his niece's teacher; she loves children and she did not mind playing in the mud with them—and it annoys him how she managed to stay too long in that state.

In the end though, he finds himself accepting her offering and he settles on the fact that her smile is indeed bright—and beautiful, which he'd deny on normal occasions.

He isn't really interested, but his niece told him later that night that her name's Petra—and he thought it suits her.

.

-:-

.

The fifth time he sees her, he almost didn't recognize her.

Petra isn't playing in the dirt with the children (to his utter horrification, the pattern back then was the same for the second, third and the fourth time he saw her) and certainly, they are not in the kindergarten school—they met for the fifth time at his friend's wedding, and that time, she's sparklingly clean and well dressed-up; with a neat knee-length white dress suited for the formal occasion.

It's to his surprise when his friend Hanji introduced her to him and he finds out that they were actually roommates in college. Hanji was majoring in Chemistry and Petra was…. well, in General Education.

Levi is even more amused when Petra herself told Hanji that they know each other. His brown-haired friend is giving him silent teasing, and he does not know if he'd be glad or annoyed when the crazy woman left them alone.

It's awkward at first since they really do not know each other that much, but Petra takes the initiative to start a conversation—from asking how his niece is up to how he met Hanji. All through the time he's with her, he somehow learned a few things about her: how old she is (he's a lot older than her), or how her mother died three years ago, and how much she loves being a teacher and playing with children. And in the back of his mind, he wonders if he himself would get a chance to see his own kids playing with her—one way or another.

And he realized that she's not annoying at all and she's nice to talk to—that she looks better in dress than her usual pencil-cut skirt.

For the first time in his life, he silently thanks Hanji for leaving him alone with a girl not as crazy as her.

.

-:-

.

It's the thirteenth time they see each other when he got home from work at six-thirty in the evening.

His sister and his brother-in-law had already dropped his niece on his place before they went on their respective jobs: it was a coincidence that they both had to work at night, so he was left with no choice but to let Caroline spend the night over.

And she's there, having a tutorial session with Caroline. He asks why the girl needed a tutor but Petra states that the child begged her. And Levi knew something is wrong.

His niece is a smart girl, and they never hired a tutor before because she certainly could understand each and every lesson she was taught.

Petra did not mind though, saying that she's more than glad to be of great help (and he was secretly glad too) to Caroline, so he lets it pass.

A few more minutes elapse and they take a break; he prepares some cookies and Petra offers to make the coffee. He was against it at first but he could not argue any more with the great smell it produces. He then decides Petra's great at making them.

After their tutorial session, Caroline admits that she invites Petra because she thinks he's interested in her; and instead of scolding her for lying, Levi considers treating his niece to the restaurant she'd always wanted to go to.

When he's asked if she should request for another tutorial in his apartment so he could see her again, he disagrees saying she'd be lying again, though he thinks her coffee sounded a great idea as an excuse.

.

-:-

.

It's unexpected that the 25th time he sees her, it's in a coffee shop.

He's taking a break from his paper works regarding the previous cases he handled (and won), so he decides to treat himself a cup of coffee, though he'd very much prefer Petra's by then. As soon as that enters his mind though, he miraculously sees her on one of the seats, a cup of coffee on her table; she's alone but she keeps herself busy with the papers she has in her hands, and he thinks they are the test papers of her students—he knew because Caroline had mentioned once about their exams and how easy they were.

Levi decides not to bother her seeing how busy she is, but as soon as he turns away from her, he hears Petra calling him by his surname, smiling and offering him a seat. He was adamant at first, but she insists and he realizes that every chair has been occupied, so he gives up in the end and settles beside her.

During that time, he learns that her house is just a few blocks away from the coffee shop and that she once worked as a part-timer there to fend for her college fees—and he comes to the conclusion that her coffee is still better than the one he's drinking.

In exchange of the seat she gave him though, he offers to lend a hand on checking the papers; it's her turn to refuse, but he doesn't pay heed to her words, so he snatches a paper from her hands.

It isn't later when he realizes that he should go back to his own job, and Petra insists that she'd take over from where they left off, so he agrees.

And even if it was just a short time, he did enjoy making fun of the children's answers (even his niece's) to which Petra remarked with alternating laughs and commentaries.

Before he goes though, Petra bids him goodbye, accidentally calling him by his first name. She apologizes but he stops her, telling her that it's fine with him if she'd call him Levi—not Mr. Ackerman. So Petra consents to his suggestion and to his surprise, she lets him call her by her name as well.

He's heard others calling him that way, but he feels it's weird that it sounds heavenly when it comes from Petra, and he can't wait to hear it more from her.

.

-:-

.

Somehow after that time on the coffee shop, they have become close friends to the point of barging at each other's house. Petra would come over sometimes when Caroline would sleep over, or Levi would visit her during his break on weekends.

So when he sees her standing in front of his apartment door one night, he's totally confused. He doesn't have any idea why she'd come at that time of the night, but he did let her in.

She's not the usual Petra, he notices after a while, she's not as lively as ever, occasionally talking only when he'd ask her, but she'd give him a small smile once in a while when he'd crack his crap jokes, and he thinks something's wrong with her (because she never took his shit jokes so lightly).

Levi soon realizes why—the date on the calendar; it's her mother's death anniversary.

But he knew Petra wouldn't say a thing about it so while they are watching television in silence, he suddenly grabs her shoulder and puts her head on his chest without a word since he acknowledges his lack of sense in comforting people—and that's when she breaks down in front of him.

He doesn't say a word, only shushing her from time to time when she'd weep loud, and he decides he'd let her stay for the night.

Levi may have seen her for the 36th time that night, but that's the very first time he's seen her so vulnerable.

.

-:-

.

Petra was all better the very next day.

She was thankful and he said he didn't mind her staying, but she assured him that she was fine and she needed to go back.

Although a bit disappointed (for whatever reason, he doesn't know why), Levi let her, but his frustration soon dissipated when she asked him on a date in exchange for his kind welcome. He couldn't refuse—not like he wanted to, so he agreed under the conditions that he'll pay in her stead, and she'd spend the whole day with him.

They argued about it at first, but Levi's a lawyer—and he's thankful than ever that he's more reasonable than her. She gives up in the end.

So here he is, waiting to see her for the fortieth time at the same coffee shop where they met before.

He picks up his phone to dial her number (which he got that time when Caroline has asked her for a tutorial), but he hears the bell on the door of the coffee shop clanking, so he turns around and sees her with a sheepish smile, apologizing over and over again for being late.

Levi admits that he's impatient when it comes to meetings, yet as soon as he sees her wearing a dress almost the same as what she wore on their friend's wedding, his words regarding how he hated tardiness die in his mouth; her sin long forgotten.

While waiting for their order to arrive, they start to ask how each other has been doing and what their plans for the whole day would be.

Levi then teases her by saying that it's his first time agreeing on a girl's invitation for a date, and he expects her to hit him on his shoulder (it regrettably became her new habit when Hanji told her that the thing that irks Levi next to dirt is when someone punches or hits him on his shoulder, much to his annoyance) but to his utmost surprise, she says that it's also her first time asking a guy on a date—being on a date even. He tries not to feel so honored about that, but as soon as she tells him that he's worth it than any other guys, he smiles and decides that he'll be the one to ask her next time.

.

-:-

.

To say that Levi is frustrated would be an understatement.

He's stressed and has been a wreck for the past few days; he has bags under his eyes and he swears he looks as if he's been deprived of food. He didn't mind though, for his attention is solely focused on the paper crumpled on his floor; a notice that his client is charged with lifetime imprisonment.

And a reminder that he lost a case for the very first time.

He had so much confidence in his client, but the other party had many connections—inside and outside the court, and he couldn't do anything when the higher-ups were involved. And even though he knew that Marlo Sand is innocent, he was left without a choice but to spend his remaining life behind the bars.

If only he sensed their plans beforehand, he would've made a step to stop them instead, but… no, he was too late when he realized their schemes right from the start, and no one would believe him even if he said something, so he fought with whatever chance was left for them.

He could not face his family after that, but they were considerate enough telling him that he did his best—and it made him feel guilty even more.

Levi looks at his phone: thirty-five missed calls and twenty messages—some of them from his sister Mikasa and some from his brother-in-law Eren. Five voice messages from Hanji and two from his co-worker Erwin.

He checks the names all over, but he can't see hers—not a single message of hello is there, and he doesn't know anymore if he's frustrated by the twists and turns of events that happened in just a day or the fact that she doesn't seem to know anything about his situation.

With a defeated sigh, Levi prepares to retreat for the night, but a knock on the door startles him.

And she's there—Petra's there, in front of him; a frown and a worried look on her face.

Before he could speak, she had already dragged him inside and hugged him telling him over and over that it was alright, that it wasn't his fault and that she'd stay with him for the whole night.

She _knew_, he thinks, and he had a hunch that Hanji might have told her everything. And as she promised, she did stay by his side; keeping him awake with the shit jokes and mock stories she probably got from him.

He knew he was vexed for losing a case for the first time, yet he gets to see her again for the fifty-fourth time, and he felt better having her give him the best soothing words he never thought he needed.

That night, Levi thinks she's suited to be a lawyer, for she successfully defended him from his guilt and misery.

.

-:-

.

The sixty-ninth time he sees her, it's when he pays her a secret visit and finds her being surrounded by her students.

He's not supposed to show himself—at least not yet, and he decides that just seeing her from afar is fine for now.

She's in the middle of storytelling about some princess who was saved by a kiss of a prince—or just a pervert, in his opinion, when a kid raises his hand asking her if she has a boyfriend like the princess.

It was interesting, he thought, especially when she stares down, looking contemplative. Everyone in the room is silent for a while, and she looks up and smiles at the boy, saying her resounding 'I don't.'

The kid grins widely, and Levi almost cursed when he realized what the young boy could be thinking, and he was proven right when he asks if she could be his girlfriend.

He finally curses.

But Petra laughs—she did, and he almost lost the resolve to hide himself any further, even more when she tells the boy that although she doesn't have a boyfriend, she's interested in someone short with gray eyes and undercut hair.

Somehow, he's determined to change her 'I don't' to 'I do'.

.

-:-

.

On the seventy-second time he sees her, she's laughing and he is amused.

Like the first time they met, he had nothing better to do so he decided to pay her a visit. Her class just ended when he showed up, and she told him that Caroline's parents had already fetched her, so he stayed for a while given that he had so much free time—and that's when they ended up looking at the artworks of her students.

Petra can't stop giggling and laughing at his comments about how their stickman drawings looked like a constipated shit, but Petra would occasionally slap him—on his shoulder, of course and they would look at another work of art, then go back to the same routine—until he stumbles upon his niece's paper.

It was a stickman drawing of a woman—with copper hair and brown eyes.

Levi notices the title of the theme on top of the paper—_The Person I Like_.

This time, he easily recognizes the person her niece drew. He doesn't wonder why Caroline's taken a liking to her; she's likable and after all, _he_ himself liked her and her copper hair and brown eyes.

He makes a comment on how his niece is a promising painter, even though they both admit that her drawing is the same as the ones they looked at, and Petra starts to pick another paper while laughing.

Levi is confused when she stopped laughing and sees that it's her paper this time, and he notices how her eyes widened, so he snatches the paper from her amidst her protests, and he sees the same title on top of the paper. It's also a stickman; he wanted to laugh and tease her, but he refrains to do so as soon as he recognized the familiar features of the drawing: it has black hair, gray eyes and a scowl is on its face. There's even a 159cm written on the side of the body.

Levi steals a glance at her and he finds her looking up at him, flushed. But he takes her red ballpoint pen from her and crosses out the numbers 5 and 9, changing them to 6 and 0 and Levi takes note of the deepened color of her face—maybe even deeper than her red ink, and he can't help but feel more entertained.

Just for the sake of teasing her though, he asks what kind of hair the stickman has, but she surprises him when she smiles sweetly and mutters a soft 'undercut' while looking at him—and it's his turn to get embarrassed.

His mouth curls up anyways.

.

-:-

.

"Do you know what the appropriate case is to file against stalkers?" Petra asks one time while watching television.

It's on Friday night when they both decided to hang out in his apartment. He's not yet done with his papers, but Petra insisted that they take a break from work (which is unusual coming from her since she's been a hardworking woman), so he found himself sitting on one end of the couch, Petra's head on the other and her feet on his lap.

"Has someone been watching over you?" He says looking at her with a brow raised.

"Yes." She mutters with a sigh and sits up, leaning on his shoulder. "There's this jerk who developed the habit of staring from afar. It's creeping me out."

Levi slides his arm around her shoulder, throwing her a scowl. "Oh? How does he look like?"

"Hmm… well, he's handsome. But he's a grumpy old man with an undercut hair. And he's short—makes him even creepier than the first two descriptions."

"He must be a real jerk, then." Levi mumbles and leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Absolutely." Petra says with a laugh. "So? Can we get rid of that stalking game the old man pulls?"

He shakes his head. "Stalking is part of that short old man's everyday life; preventing that will get his mood even worse."

She playfully punches him then and he chuckles, turning the television off; the room grows a little darker but she can still perfectly see his face.

"I know one way though to get rid of other bastards excluding the grumpy old man."

Petra was about to ask what he suggests, but Levi suddenly pulls her towards him—closer if possible, and she feels a strange cold sensation against her finger; she laughs resoundingly when he tells her his schemes a few seconds later.

It's the 205th time that he sees her with shining eyes and radiating smile—the same time when he suggested that marrying him would be the best possible solution.

Petra agrees with the plan.

.

-:-

.

**A/N**: I was sick during the time I was typing this, so yeah. It's a load of crap.

I dared myself to write this while listening to Shoose's cover of I Want to Be Your Lover and Interviewer. I'm doomed.

I'm off to my lalaland. :3


End file.
